Ike's Contest History
Who is Ike? Ike is the main character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and one of the main characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Ike is the son of Greil and becomes a part of the Greil Mercenaries at the beginning of the game. Soon after the game begins their home country of Crimea gets invaded by their neighbour Daein. Elincia, the final known living member of the Crimea Royal Family is found by Ike and requests the mercenaries to escort her to the beast laguz nation of Gallia. Ike's father dies during the trek by the Black Knight. Tention between the human Beorc and animal-like Laguz have always been high, but the two nations of Crimea and Gallia attempted to bridge the gap. The king of Gallia sends Ike and crew to the nation of Begnion in order to get reinforcements. Ike's attitude towards judging people based on themselves rather than their race or status gained respect of several people across all banners and ridicule of the nobles. After helping the Empress of Begnion Ike is given the position of general of the army on top of his ever growing mercenary team. Before they arrive back in Crimea they first have to battle their way through Daein. During this time Ike meets the Black Knight who tells him that only the sword Ragnell, which he left behind after killing Greil could defeat him. After moving through Daein Ike's army reaches the capital of Crimea. Ike battles and defeats the Black Knight and moves on to the final battle where he kills Ashnard, the King of Daein and thus making Elincia Queen of Crimea. Three years later Ike has denounced his rank as general and reformed the Greil Mercenaries. Ike does not appear until half of the game where they rescue Elincia's advisor Lucia from being hanged. Ike is told that the Black Knight is still alive while the nation of Gallia hires the mercenaries to go to war against Begnion. The team makes good progress defeating the Begnion Army until the general of the Gallian Army was almost killed by the general of the Begnion Army thus dropping their momentum. Begnion forces the newly formed Daein through a blood pact to attack Ike's army eventually boiling to a massive battle. The Goddess is awaken and turns everyone except the playable characters into stone. All of the enemies join up together in a bid to defeat the Goddess. Once they reach the tower they have to go up against such opponents such as the elite of Begnion's Army, the Black Knight which Ike fights one on one, the dragon tribe of Goldoa and the man who was behind everything. Ike is able to get the final blow on the Goddess thus bringing everyone back to life. "Um...hey there... Before this final battle, there's only one thing I want to tell all of you... I don't want any of you dying on me! Remember-- you only have one life! At a time like this, it doesn't matter what our blood ties are. We are family. That's what my father always used to say. And today...for the first time... I understand why he said it... Because we are a family. So if you don't want to cause your family any grief, then live! Don't drop your guard! Don't turn your back! Use every drop of your strength! Our road has been long, but it ends today! Let's liberate Crimea and free our friends...and our families...from Daein's tyranny! Men of Crimea... Laguz of Tellius... Greil Mercenaries... MOVE OUT!!" - Ike Contest History Win-Loss Record: 4-5 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 8 - Third Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 37086 28.76% - Duke Nukem, 38913 30.18% - Gordon Freeman, 38131 29.57% - Guybrush Threepwood, 14817 11.49% Ike was extremely lucky when it came to getting in the 2007 contest. The day the nominations open was the same day that Ike was revealed to be on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ike was also placed in an easy group and despite only having one game and Brawl hype a lot of people thought Ike had a chance at winning this match. Sadly Ike was on the wrong end of a close three-way and ended up third. Still Ike's ASV had to have been one of the most impressive. For hours he was cutting both Duke and Freeman at a good pace. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 4 - Fourth Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 34477 25.94% - Pikachu, 42741 32.15% - Arthas Menethil, 35479 26.69% - Spy, 20239 15.22% After the release of Brawl Ike was one of the most hyped characters in the bracket. He was however stuck in a match against Pikachu, but that didn't stop a lot of people from taking him over Arthas. After a slow start Arthas pulled up a quick lead and was able to take the match out of reach for Ike. Ike however was able to cut almost 2000 votes against Arthas and for the second time he failed to comeback. Winter 2010 Contest - Mushroom Division - 4 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Prinny, 45820 62.49% - 27501 37.51% * Mushroom Round 2 --- Defeated (5) Zidane Tribal, 37182 51.55% - 34953 48.45% * Mushroom Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Mario, 13420 25.90% - 38401 74.10% * Extrapolated Strength --- 101st Place 18.35% Ike was finally put in a winnable position and to the opinion of the board he flopped. It was so bad that had his next match not been a day match a lot of people would call Zidane a lock to win. Ike was able to save himself from further embarassment by defeating Zidane in a match that despite it was close he had full control in. Ike was however unable to avoid the SFF hammer by Mario and for the second time we have no idea where post-Brawl Ike ranks in the grand scheme of things. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 5 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- 1st place, 11023 35.81% - (14) Proto Man, 10864 35.26% - (23) Dr. Robotnik, 8909 28.94% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 6255 25.39% - (2) GLaDOS, 11066 44.92% - (8) Epona, 7316 29.70% Ike was expected to easily coast into the second round and again he underperformed to the board's expectations. He struggled to extend his lead at the beginning of the poll and was unable to break 500 votes against Proto Man. What resulted was a stall war for hours before the anti-Mega Man Europeans went to bed which gave Proto Man the opportunity to cut into Ike's lead. Lucky for Ike he was able to stall just enough to secure the narrow victory. After that performance it was expected for him to come in last which he did, but he was able to avoid SFF by Epona. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 4 - 6 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- Defeated (11) Joel, 17918 62.31%, 10840 37.69% * Division 4 Round 2 --- Lost to (3) Phoenix Wright, 14913 49.33% - 15320 50.67% Fire Emblem is getting more popular by the day, which added to Smash Bros hype helped Ike perform respectably agains the protagonist of The Last of Us. But few would've expected that amidst the Nintendo boost, Ike would then be upset by Phoenix Wright, who aside from his love from Board 8 and MvC3 appearance is still very niche. Unfortunately for Ike, he fell victim to the same thing that cost Mega Man his first match against Pikachu- registered Gamefaqs users' votes counted double. Category:Contest Histories